fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia i Krew: Rozdział VIII
''Sprawy rodzinne ''- ósmy rozdział serii Magia i Krew, poprzedzony odcinkiem drugim. Część I Cheo, Revu oraz Setho zaatakowali Luke'a, Niki oraz Leę. Filemon oraz Aridu stali przyczajeni niczym dzikie kuny leśne za szopą. Słońce świeciło mocno. Do ataku jako pierwszy przystąpił Setho, który dzięki swej magii szybko przytłoczył Luke'a; jemu jednak szybko pomocną dłoń (nie dosłownie - ogłuszyła maga wody) Niki, dzięki czemu ten przeszedł do kontrataku. Zadawszy dwa szybkie ciosy w (chyba) kontrolowanego przez Cheo maga wody, szybko został odepchnięty od boku przez Revu, który jednocześnie unikał ataków Lei. Potęga jej magii była niesamowita i gdyby nie fakt, że bała się o życie osób postronnych, niszczyłaby okoliczne budynki z łatwością. Walka szybko ustabilizowała się i przestała być chaosem, po około minucie widać było kto z kim walczy: Luke trzaskał Setho, Lea kontrolowanego maga klasy K, Revu; Niki próbowała dostać się do Cheo. Nie widząc dogodnej okazji do włączenia się, Filemon i Aridu nadal czekali; musieli jednak się przemieścić w obawie o przypadkowe uderzenie rykoszetem. Rex wyczuł walkę w powietrzu i poinformował drużynę o tym, bezzwłocznie więc przerwano oglądanie Bakugan: U Chucka Norrisa za płotem ''i ruszono na pomoc. Cheo zwinnie unikała ciosów Niki - wróciła bowiem do swojej dawnej formy, do tego była strasznie najarana myślą posiadania magów klasy K jako swoich podwładnych. W walce Lei z Revu widać było, że oboje nie dają z siebie wszystkiego, zaś Luke i Setho omyłkowo obsunęli się o trzy kilometry od początkowego pola bitwy - taki był bowiem sposób Reyesa na to, by nie musiał się ograniczać. Nabierał coraz bardziej wyraźnej przewagi. Zmieniając swe pięści w czysty ogień, swą umiejętnością zwaną Stalowymi Pięściami, okładał maga wody absurdalnie bolesnymi bęckami; ten jednak wykazywał piekielną odporność na ból, a jego lód był w stanie kontrować całkowicie niektóre ciosy Luke'a. Byli właściwie swymi przeciwieństwami w boju. Lea z czasem kontrolowała się coraz mniej i atakowała coraz mocniej; widząc to również postanowiła wyjść ze swego rodzinnego miasta na okoliczne pola wyrwą w murze zrobioną przez Reyesa. Tam zaczęła prowadzić bój w o wiele bardziej zacięty i destruktywny sposób. Niki niejako bawiła się z Cheo w kotka i myszkę. Ich magie były wręcz bezskuteczne w walce przeciwko sobie nawzajem, zatem z racji tego, że Dragonka dysponowała większą siłą, staruszka głównie przed nią uciekała i unikała ciosów. Sytuacja ta jednak dała możliwość włączenia się dwójce młodych Sarothów. Aridu, jako lepszy kontroler od Filemona, włączył się do sporu Lea/Revu. Zrobił to właściwie w ostatniej chwili - gdyby nie jego dymna bariera, mag klasy K zostałby prawdopodobnie spalony żywcem. Rozpoczęła się walka dwa na jednego. W tej samej sytuacji znalazł się Luke, któremu w walce przeszkodził Filemon. Ognisty mag z Dragon Tale dawał sobie jednak radę z tą dwójką, jednakże stracił przewagę, którą tak ciężkim wysiłkiem budował. Walka w ten sposób trwała dwie minuty, jednakże znacząco osłabiła obu magów ognia. Następnie do całej zabawy włączyli się Yarato, Viridi oraz Asia. Rex postanowił stać z boku i interweniować tylko w razie czego. Mag wody wepchnął się na stronę Luke'a, Asia postanowiła pomóc Lei, a Viridi gonić Cheo. Sytuacja znów się odwróciła. Staruszka zauważyła, w jak chujowym punkcie jest, lecz nie mogła teraz uciec. Teleportacja spowodowałaby przerwanie kontroli z racji tego, iż zarówno Revu, jak i Setho, byli za daleko od niej. Uciekała więc dalej, jednakże w przypadku Viridi jako goniącej, było to niezbyt trafną decyzją, bowiem nie dość, że co chwila była oślepiana, to jeszcze gdy tylko chowała się za jakimś budynkiem, Kiba zwyczajnie go niszczyła, każąc Niki dbać o to, by nikt ze środka nie zginął. Po kwadransie takiego ganiania, staruszka została przyparta do muru. Wykończona, wbiegła w ślepą uliczkę, a nie miała już energii, by teleportować się chociażby dwa domy dalej. - To chyba na tyle. Niestety, nie mogę cię zabić, rozumiesz, taka praca... - spokojnie mówiła Viridi z lekkim i nieco szyderczym uśmieszkiem, patrząc na malujący się w oczach Cheo strach. Niki nie wtrącała się w jej działania. Luke i Yarato idealnie się uzupełniali w walce, podobnie niestety Setho i Filemon. Gdy tylko Reyes miał zamiar wykonać potężniejszy atak, Yarato dywersyfikował. Jego woda była o wiele słabsza niż ta maga wody - przeciwnika, jednakże magia o wiele szybsza. Filemon jednak, dzięki swej Magii Obserwacji potrafił przewidywać jego ataki i w razie czego odepchnąć czy zablokować silniejszego, acz bardziej ślamazarnego Setho. Mimo tego, szybko doszło do sytuacji, gdzie to Dragoni byli w natarciu, a w takim układzie mogli oni tylko prędzej czy później wygrać. Finalnym atakiem okazało się autorskie, spontaniczne combo magii Luke'a i Yarato. Stworzyli oni w dwójkę coś na wzór dysku, który mógł się dowolnie rozszerzać. Był absurdalnie ognisty i jeszcze bardziej wąski, przez co mógł nie tylko spalić przeciwnika, ale i przeciąć jednocześnie. Filemon i Setho postanowili więc uciec odskokiem w górę, jednak wtedy dysk zwielokrotnił się, a jego kopie sięgały coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż do momentu, gdy sięgnęły tej dwójki. Dzięki magii Setho przeżyli oni ten cios, który niewiarygodnie wymęczył dwójkę Dragonów, jednakże byli cali w szramach oraz pozbawieni jakiejkolwiek energii do walki. Wszystkiemu przyglądał się uważnie Rex, zaciekawił go bowiem przeciwnik, który posługiwał się tą samą magią, co on. - ''Żałosne. - skomentował poczynania Filemona. Lea z pomocą Asi zyskała ogromną przewagę i walka zakończyła się w sumie po chwili. Dragonka dawała radę sama utrzymać dzięki swej magii obu przeciwników. W tym czasie, czarodziejka klasy "K" przygotowała się do jej specjalnego ataku, do którego używała ognia z wnętrza Ziemi. Gdy tylko pod Revu i Aridu powstały wyrwy, z których nie mogli wyjść, wiedzieli, że jest źle. Gdy z ich wnętrza zaczęła tryskać lawa, praktycznie ich zabijając, okazało się, że jest jeszcze gorzej, niż myśleli. Prowadzona już przez Viridi i Niki nestorka rodu Saroth nagle przypomniała sobie jednak coś, czego dawno nie robiła. Zasadniczo, widziała tylko, jak ktoś to robił, sama nigdy nie potrafiła... jednakże była to dla niej jedyna opcja. Przestała wykonywać kroki, przez co Kiba i Hagaromo musiały ją ciągnąć; zamknęła oczy i skupiła w sobie resztki swych sił. - Kairasu! -'' krzyknęła. Niki spodziewała się tego, jednakże potęga tego, co się wydarzyło, przerosła ją, Viridi zaś po prostu pomyślała, że Cheo zasłabła. Wokół niej zaczęła krążyć niesamowita, czarna aura, z której epatowało zło, mrok i nieświeże ''kanapki z gównem. Sam moment ataku spowodował ruch powietrza tak potężny, że przypominał eksplozję - budynki dokoła zrównane z ziemią, a sama ziemia - pełna zniszczeń i kraterów. Mimo, iż babuszka nie miała już za dużo sił w sobie, zła energia użytego przez nią zaklęcia umożliwiła jej niesamowicie szybką teleportację do swych wnuków - najpierw do Aridu, potem do Filemona - i ucieczkę wraz z nimi daleko poza Riffautae. - Co kurwa? - zdziwił się Yarato. Pojawienie się Cheo i jej zniknięcie trwało bowiem łącznie mniej niż sekundę, a Filemona nie było. Babuszka nie wzięła jednak ze sobą ani Setho, ani Revu - poczyniła więc, patrząc obiektywnie, krok w tył. - Walka jednak jeszcze się nie skończyła. Nadal musimy zająć się tym śmieciem - powiedział Luke spokojnie, po czym przygotował się do ataku. Ruszył. Kontrola babuszki nad Revu upadła, a on sam zemdlał. Lea i Asia zaniosły go do lokalnego szpitala. Część II Luke ugodził Setho, który ledwo dał radę podnieść się z ziemi, po czym upadł bezwiednie pod naporem jego pięści. Reyes spojrzał na niego z góry, chłodnym okiem. Rex dołączył się do Yarato, a z racji tego, iż nie zapowiadało się na nic ciekawego, zaczęli grać w szachy. - Rex! - niespodziewanie krzyknął Reyes, gdy ten akurat wykonywał ruch wieżą - czujesz to samo co ja? Że on nadal jest przeciw nam? - Nom. - odparł chłodno Inuictus. - Pewnie gdyby miał siłę, to by walczył. Młody, jedź wreszcie - ponaglił Yarato do ruchu. Luke spojrzał jeszcze raz na leżącego, rannego maga wody. Wiedział, że nie powinien robić mu teraz nic złego, jednak wiedział też, że jest on chory umysłowo. Logicznym było, że gdy tylko wróci do sił, znów stanie po stronie Cheo. Wymyślił jednak sposób, jak temu zapobiec, jednak tak, by samemu nie splamić swojego honoru. - Zabierzmy go do szpitala. Będę czekać przy nim, aż wróci do sił. Gdy tylko zaatakuje, wiedział będę na pewno, że nie zasługuje na życie - powiedział Luke. - Bezbronnych nie biję. - Jejku, ludzie umierają - odparł chłodno Shiri, który zdawał się bardziej przejmować utratą przewagi w szachach, niż rozterkami swojego przyjaciela. - Jak ci tak przeszkadza, to go kropnij i już. - To ja ci kropnę wieżę. - powiedział Rex, po czym swoim jedynym gońcem zbił wieżę maga wody z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. - Eh, grajcie sobie, ja idę zanieść tą połowę człowieka do szpitala. - Luke wziął Setho na swoje plecy, po czym udał się w stronę przeciwną do Riffautae. Nagle zawrócił, kwitując to słowami kurwa, nie w tę stronę ''i przyspieszył kroku. Rex wygrał partię. Kilka godzin później dwójka Dragonów, która miała chronić Leę, została już sowicie wynagrodzona za swą pracę; całą ekipą siedziano więc w hotelu i oglądano ''U Chucka Norrisa za płotem, ''odcinek piętnasty. Nikt nie był zadowolony z rozstrzygnięcia bitwy, w największej złości była Viridi, najspokojniej do wszystkiego podszedł, o dziwo, Luke - cieszył się bowiem jak dziecko z zarobionych bejmów. - Nie mogę tu wytrzymać. - powiedziała Kiba, gdy tylko odcinek się skończył. - Idę się przebiec, ktoś leci ze mną? - Shiri, do roboty - zaśmiał się Luke, nie przestając bawić się forsą. - W sumie mogę iść. Chuj mnie trafia gdy myślę, że będziemy musieli droczyć się z tą kobietą jeszcze jakiś czas. Liczyłem, że już będzie spokój... - powiedział Yarato, po czym wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz, nie czekając na Viridi, która stała przed lustrem, robiąc ''coś - ''autor serii jest płci męskiej i nie ogarnia, co ona kur*a tam robiła. Rex, Asia i Niki dalej oglądali bakugany, czerpiąc z tego wątpliwą przyjemność. Nie byli w najlepszym nastroju, a widok dziwnie szczęśliwego Reyesa nie uszczęśliwiał ich w żaden sposób, a raczej irytował. - To zaklęcie, to cholerne zaklęcie nie daje mi spokoju - wykrzyknęła sprintując Viridi, której Yarato nie mógł dotrzymać kroku. - Jakbym skądś je znała, ale skąd? Psia mać! - W Riffautae jest biblioteka, może tam..? - delikatnie zasugerował chłopak, zostając z tyłu. Dziewczyna stanęła, by za nim poczekać. - Tego typu zaklęcia nie są opisywane w książkach, które może czytać każdy. Elita Rady ma dostęp do takich źródeł, ale kurwa, mieliśmy ich w to nie angażować... - zaczęła biec dalej. - I tak się zaciekawią sprawą. - powiedział Yarato z nieukrywaną złością, biegnąc z drobnym wsparciem swej własnej magii - Tych zniszczeń nie da się ukryć. W ogóle, liczyłaś trupy? - Nie, tutejsza Rada się ma tym zająć. Jesteśmy w piździe, rozumiesz, młody? W piździe! - krzyknęła, po czym uderzyła w ścianę jednego z budynków pięścią. Posypało się nieco tynku. - Viri, gdzie aktualnie przesiaduje elita Rady? - W Yoroshi, jednakże niestety, mogą się teleportować, a informacje które czerpią, mają... psia mać, nawet nie wiem skąd. W każdym razie, już jutro mamy przejebane. - dziewczyna dobiegła do najbliższej ławki, na której usiadła. Shiri jednak nie siadał. - Czyli nie zdążymy się wytłumaczyć w porę. Świetnie, czyli zostaje nam tylko unikać elit Rady ile tylko będziemy w stanie? Dorwać Cheo unikając tych menelaosów? - spytał się, wyraźnie zmartwiony i zamyślony chłopak. - ''Si. ''- odpowiedziała Kiba. - To jedyne, co możemy zrobić. Wyśpimy się i wracamy do Urbem, jak dobrze pójdzie, za dwa dni zbierzemy wszystkich Dragonów we wspólną misję. - A jak namierzymy Cheo..? - zaciekawił się Yarato. - Pomyślimy potem. Biegnijmy dalej! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, wstając z ławki i ruszając do biegu. Chłopak westchnął - nie chciało mu się bowiem już więcej biegać. Stworzył więc dzięki swej magii kłęb wody, na którym stanął i zaczął lecieć obok Viri. Wrócili do hotelowego pokoju o północy, gdzie okazało się, że nikt jeszcze nie spał, jednak każdy zajmował się czym innym - Luke bawił się forsą, Niki medytowała (czy coś), próbując się nie denerwować, Rex grał w Twierdzę Krzyżowiec ze stworzoną przez samego siebie sztuczną inteligencją, z którą przegrywał, a Asia siedziała na poręczy balkonu, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Telewizor był wyłączony. Yarato był zdyszany, postanowił więc wziąć prysznic, po czym położyć się spać; Viridi zaś po chwili obserwowania rozgrywki Rexa z... ehm, Rexem, postanowiła zebrać wszystkich i wyjaśnić im swoje plany działania. Powstało małe forum, w którym udało dojść się do niesamowitego, wspólnego wniosku: Cheo będzie zmierzać do Yoroshi, wiedząc, że Dragoni będą teraz unikać elity Rady jak ognia. Postanowiono też, że zaraz po zebraniu gildii idą na bezpośrednią konfrontację u AdBustera z Cheo i jej rodzinką. Mag wody wyszedł z łazienki po kwadransie, przebrany już w piżamę. Zasnął po chwili. Obudził go dopiero krzyk Luke'a, każący mu ruszać dupę, bo za pół godziny trzeba lecieć do Urbem. Młodzieniec wstał, poszedł do łazienki się przebrać, po czym coś zjadł, umył zęby i wraz z resztą Dragonów (no i Viridi) udał się w trasę rowerami. Jeżdżenie rowerem jest fajne, ale nie ma w nim nic ciekawego do opisywania... Aridu oprzytomniał przed Filemonem. Obudził się w jakieś szopie, jakby dawnej oborze, gdzie strasznie capiło, ale on, jako mag smrodu, nie czuł tego. Po chwili leżenia wstał i otworzył wrota, za którymi zastał swoją babcię, siedzącą na murku. Znajdowali się w środku jakiegoś gospodarstwa. Cheo popijała herbatkę, na jej dłoniach było jednak widać też świeżą krew. - Wnuczku, jesteś. Cieszę się - uśmiechnęła się. - Usiądź, musimy porozmawiać. - Jestem cholernie głodny. - odparł Aridu, również z lekkim uśmieszkiem. - W sumie, gdzie my jesteśmy? - Na obrzeżach Yoroshi. Przywłaszczyłam sobie jakieś gospodarstwo. Widzisz tamten chlew? - spytała się Cheo. - No widzę. - odpowiedział Aridu. - Kawałek za nim smaży się na ruszcie świnia. Powinna być już dobra, jeśli jesteś głodny, idź i weź ile chcesz. Możesz też iść po prostu do mieszkania i tam coś poszukać, znajdzie się chleb, ser i parę innych rzeczy. - Dzięki, babciu. Skubnę świniaka - chłopak uśmiechnął się, po czym poszedł jeść. Część III Następnego dnia, południe. Tawerna Pióro Feniksa. - A więc tak prezentuje się problem, huh. Uważacie, że będzie potrzebna cała gildia? - spytał się Takeshi. Swoje pytanie skierował do Viridi. - Rozumiesz, że ktoś może się wygadać pod naciskiem? Rada będzie chciała zemsty za to, że ukrywaliśmy przed nimi całe to bagno. - odpowiedziała dziewczyn spokojnie, po czym wzięła łyk soku. - Ale zrozum, że jeśli wyślemy wszystkich, będzie tylko jeszcze większa ''kappa, ''niż jakbyśmy wysłali kilku. Gildia musi pracować, inaczej Rada w ogóle dostanie pierdolca. - odparł lider Dragonów. - W takim razie ilu możesz mi zaoferować? - Myślę, że osiem to górny limit, o ile tylu w ogóle wyrazi zgodę. Nikogo nie mam zamiaru zmuszać. Viri, rozumiem, że syf jest okrutny, ale nie mogę przez to łamać czyjeś wolności. Zwłaszcza, jak chodzi o moich Dragonów. - Tia... No nic, kto w ogóle jest chętny? Zgłosiła się trójka magów wody - Xandred, Yarato oraz Peter; dwóch magów ognia - Luke i Adi, a także Matsu i Chloe. Reszta nie miała ochoty na dalsze starcia z rodzinką Sarothów. - Nie mamy Rexa? Szlag by to. Zgódź się, amigo... - Viridi uśmiechnęła się nieco zalotnie. - W sumie, mogę, ale jeden warunek: dwie duże hawajskie każdego dnia - odpowiedział spokojnie Inuictus. - Cóż, będę musiała pokryć ze swojego, Rada już odcięła mi dopływ mamony. Zakumali, że zrobiłam ich w chuja... - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Na jak dużo właściwie ich oszukałaś? - spytała się Amalia. - 355000 Zakri. - odpowiedziała ze spokojem Viridi, na co kilka osób zakrztusiło się z wrażenia. - Ja pierdolę, sto tysięcy dużych kebsów? Coś Ty z tym zrobiła? - spytał się Adrian. - Yhm... nieważne. W każdym razie, musimy się zbierać jak najszybciej się da. Chloe, ile czasu zajmie Ci przygotowanie? - spytała się Viridi. - Dwie godziny. - odpowiedziała ta ze spokojem. - Chłopacy w tym czasie zdążą. No nic, ja zwijam na chwilkę do Tobiego, może on mi jeszcze coś doradzi. Cześć! - Kiba wstała i odeszła; temat rozmowy stał się o wiele bardziej sielankowy, po chwili jednak odeszła Chloe, by szykować się do wyjścia, jeszcze chwilę później odeszła cała reszta. Spotkali się o godzinie piętnastej pod budynkiem Rady Magii. Wymienili się informacjami co kto wziął, w razie, gdyby miało to być potrzebne, po czym wsiedli na rowery wynajęte - znowu... - od Arebusa i wyruszyli w drogę. Podróż miała im zająć trochę ponad dzień samej jazdy, a więc, wliczając przerwy, treningi i sen - trzy doby. Dzień później napotkali oni jednak na dość istotny problem - spotkanie z przedstawicielami Rady Magii, na których natrafili kompletnie przypadkiem, gdy ci szli do Urbem. - Viridi! Miło, że cię widzę. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tracisz stanowisko, prawda? - zapytał się jeden z dwóch członków elity Rady, bardzo wysoki brunet z długimi włosami i umięśnioną sylwetką. Wyglądał jak Raditz z Dragon Balla, jego moc jednak była o wiele większa. - Komu miło, temu miło, Avi. Nie zależy mi na tej posadce, mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy. Muszę już jechać, cześć... - odparła chłodno Kiba. - Nie tak prędko! - wtrącił się drugi członek elity. Był on o wiele niższy od tamtego, miał też krótsze włosy, ale też był brunetem. Obok siebie wyglądali oni nieco komicznie, acz czuć było do nich jakiś tajemniczy respekt. - Za te wszystkie kradzieże i ukrywanie faktów, musimy wymierzyć nieco sprawiedliwości, rozumiesz..? - Strach pomyśleć o waszej sprawiedliwości. Pracujecie chociaż nad sprawą Cheo, czy będziecie czekać na zniszczenia kolejnych miast? - spytała się dziewczyna. Matsu wyczuł napiętą atmosferę i w razie czego przybrał pozycję bojową; to samo zrobił Rex i Chloe, a następnie cała reszta. - Poczekamy, poczekamy. Na razie sprawa wygląda tak, że to ty i twoi koleżkowie prowokujecie całe to zamieszanie. - powiedział niski człowieczek, po czym poprawił swój krawat. - Chcecie walczyć? Z nami? Naprawdę? - Nie docenianie Dragonów to błąd, Nako. Ten skurwysyn dotrzymuje mi kroku w walce - Viridi wskazała palcem na Luke'a - a ci dwaj tutaj, to największe dziki jakich widziałam. - wskazała na Yarato oraz Adriana. - No i jest jeszcze ten i jego dziwna zabawa żywiołami... - wskazała na Matsu. - Chcesz nas przestraszyć, Kiba? Jeśli nie chcecie iść z nami, proszę bardzo, będzie walka. - Avi zakasał rękawy marynarki i wyjął z kieszeni piłeczkę pingpongową. - Wiem, wiem, moja broń nie wygląda zbyt spektakularnie. Wybacz. Po tych słowach Nako również zakasał rękawy i chwycił Viridi za ramię, jakby chciał ją poprowadzić. Ta jednak odtrąciła go i postanowiła go uderzyć, ten jednak odskoczył bez żadnego wysiłku. - Nigdy nie byłaś szybka, młoda. - odpowiedział, śmiejąc się jak zboczeniec. - A więc walczymy? Jasne, chodźcie! - na twarzy maga pojawił się uśmiech podobny do uśmieszku Dragneela przed walką, na którą się napalił. Przybrał pozycję bojową. - Nie atakujmy grupą, to nic nie da! Yarato, Rex, zostajecie z tyłu jako dywersja. Adrian, Luke, weźcie tego wielkiego. Ja z Matsu zajmiemy się Nakiem. - uśmiechnęła się Viridi i niezwłocznie ruszyła do boju. Nako bez problemu unikał jej niewiarygodnie szybkich ciosów, był również w stanie raz po raz zadać swój, jednak tego nie robił. Miał bowiem nawyk sprawdzania swych przeciwników przed rozpoczęciem ataku. Gdy jednak Matsu wykonał pierwszy atak, zmuszony został do wytworzenia potężnej tarczy z wzmocnionego szkła, którą sparował Pazur Smoka Piasku swego przeciwnika. Jego magia przypominała nieco Piaskowe Tworzenie, jednak była oparta na szkle. Mimo, iż szkło to zasadniczo też piasek, ta umiejętność sprawdzała się o wiele lepiej w dynamicznej walce z bliska. Piasek zdawał się być lepszy na dystans. Viridi rozbiła tarczę Nako używając swojego Ataku Świetlików, jednakże gdy chciała zaatakować kolejny raz, by oślepić przeciwnika, ten wytworzył lustro, które natychmiastowo odbiło światło na Matsu. Ten jednak je zeżarł ku zdziwieniu członka elity Rady. - Dwa elementy? Ładnie! - krzyknął, po czym ruszył do ataku. Wytworzył dwa szklane miecze, które bez wysiłku cięły ataki Sharpa. Jego piasek był o wiele słabszy od szkła Nako, a światło nie działało zbyt dobrze, gdyż szkło je rozpraszało. - Viridi, czemu nie wzięliśmy ognia na niego? - krzyknął Matsu, unikając deszczu szklanych igieł z każdej strony, na koniec barykadując się w swoim piasku, który jednak szybko został zniszczony i gdyby nie interwencja Viridi, Sharp zostałby przebity szkłem w okamgnieniu. - Jest całkowicie na to niewrażliwy. Takie oszustwo trochę - odparła dziewczyna, po czym zamknęła oczy na chwilę, spuściła wzrok i zmieniła całe swe ciało w światło. Widząc to, Sharp również postanowił zmienić swe ciało w żywiołową formę, jednak nie mógł - był stale atakowany przez Nako, który nie dawał mu spokoju swymi zaklęciami nieco przypominającymi te Shirego, lecz szklane. Chwilę później jednak Yarato zaczął parować ciosy członka elity Rady, używając swych strumieni wodnych. Matsu wykorzystał to, by zmienić swe ciało w piasek. W tej formie wraz z Viridi ruszyli na swojego oponenta, bez problemu zyskując nad nim przewagę. Walka działa się niewiarygodnie szybko, co chwila ktoś używał jakiegoś zaklęcia do walki wręcz; była też niewyrównana, Nako ewidentnie był na przegranej pozycji. Dał radę jednak uciec używając swych Szklistych Klonów, które odwróciły na chwilę uwagę dwójki magów z Urbem. Szybko zostały jednak zniszczone przez Deszcz Piaskowych Pięści Sharpa; w ich czasie Viridi odnalazła prawdziwego Nako i zaatakowała go swym Świetlistym Pchnięciem, przez co ten utracił na chwilę równowagę. Wtedy, dziewczyna podbiegła do niego w gotowości do ataku, jednak ten szybko się ocknął i sparował jej ciosy. Ta jednak chwyciła go za ręce, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. Matsu chciał wykorzystać okazję i zaatakować, jednakże ten dał radę odgrodzić się od pozostałych stron szkłem, dzięki swej magii. Tej bariery chłopak nie mógł przebić. Wtem, niespodziewanie rozległ się paniczny krzyk jednocześnie kobiecy, jak i męski. Yarato, dzięki swej Lancy Mórz, przebił ciało Nako, puszczając lancę między nogami Viridi, ten jednak w ostatniej chwili rozbił ją na fragmenty swym szkłem, które również się rozleciało. Odłamki ugodziły dziewczynę w tym miejscu, gdzie w jej wieku nie powinno raczej nic się znajdować. A zwłaszcza potłuczone szkło jakiegoś starszego maga, fu. Nako upadł na ziemię, Yarato zaś szybko podbiegł do Kiby by zobaczyć, czy nic się jej nie stało. Nieco poruszył go widok lekko krwawiącej, obolałej i zawstydzonej dziewczyny... leżące obok wpół żywe, wykrwawiające się ciało maga z elity Rady ''już nie. Viridi pozbyła się jednak odłamków ze swojego ciała sama, na uboczu - fanów scenek rodem z ecchi niestety nie zadowolę. Walka Luke'a z Adrianem przeciwko Aviemu zakończyła się chwilę po zakończeniu ''zabiegu ''przez Kibę. Była ona równie spektakularna i zakończyła się tym, że Avi zwyczajnie zemdlał z wykończenia. W tej walce dużo pomógł Rex, który blokował jego bardzo szybkie ciosy, których normalnie Luke czy Adrian nie uniknęliby. - Niedobrze, cholera, pozbyliśmy się dwóch z osiemnastu członków elity. Ciężko będzie wyjaśnić to jakoś sensownie, a doprowadzanie ich wszystkich do takiego stanu to raczej kiepski pomysł - stwierdziła Viri, drapiąc się po głowie. - Ah, żywioł! Kurde! - jej ciało stało się z powrotem normalne. - Ja mam lepszy problem. Pozostawiłem Setho przy życiu. - powiedział Luke. - Wiecie, ten mag wody od Cheo. Straszna lipa, nie? Zapomniałem o nim... - Rada się nim zaopiekuje. Mogłeś go w sumie zabić, byłoby mu teraz na pewno o wiele bardziej przyjemnie w zaświatach z tym tutaj, o - Viridi wskazała na Nako - niż z żyjącymi członkami elity, która zajmuje się nim... pewnie już teraz. - dokończyła. - Lepiej ruszajmy. Cholera wie, co planuje Cheo. - powiedział Rex. - Nako nie żyje, a ten Avi... wezmę go na bagażnik i przewiozę do Yoroshi. - No i super. Nie powinniśmy tu posprzątać? - spytał się Xandred, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego, że nie mógł wziąć udziału w walce. - I tak jesteśmy ścigani, daj spokój. Viri, daj mu na następny raz powalczyć - zaśmiał się Yarato, wsiadając na rower. - Jasne, jasne. Niech będzie. Jedźmy. No i pojechali. Następny odcinek zacznie się już od wydarzeń w Yoroshi - nic bowiem więcej ciekawego po drodze się nie działo... Zapowiedź następnego rozdziału A więc, Dragoni wbijają prosto w paszczę lwa - niedaleko elity Rady Magii, koło rodziny Saroth! Jak to się skończy? Zobaczycie sami o tutaj, w rozdziale zatytułowanym ''Siła Woli. Piasek. ''Spoiler alert: Matsu mash up the place ;]Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Walki